How James Potter Wised Up and Won Lily
by i fancy some honeydukes
Summary: The making of the Boy Who Lived. James hopelessly in love, Lily lost in denial/hate, a flirty Sirius looking for the right lady, Remus Lupin happily confused, and Peter trying to make life changing decisions. What could be better? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1 Setting the Scene

Classic James and Lily fic. Decide for yourself if it's different. I rather like it.

The point of view switches up a bit in the story. In the beginning there's some first person because it's weird to have characters thinking in third person. Then when the dialogue starts to pick up, it switches to third person limited. Just to warn you. Leave it in a review if it really bothers or confuses you, and I'll pick one side to write in. Cheers!

No matter how many times i wish at 11:11, i still do not own Harry Potter. And I suppose i never will.

Chapter One- Setting the Scene

* * *

**(James' POV)**

Well this summer started out better than expected. I was bored about a week after school let out, although it was nice to be away from the piles of transfiguration homework. I swear they go on and on about NEWTS like we were going to take them right that minute. Anyway. So I owled Sirius telling him he could come over anytime he wanted and happy 17th birthday.

Of course I knew he needed to escape his dreadful house. His mother was a witch in every sense of the word. So I guess I shouldn't have been extremely surprised when two days later he showed up on my doorstep, trunk in tow, asking if he could stay for a while. My mum and dad told him of course he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted and they were surprised he hadn't come earlier.

"Padfoot, why did you wait until now to come here? You could have come years ago!" James said with a smile dancing in his eyes. He was ecstatic that his best friend escaped from the family he loathed with a passion. Sirius stared at him like the answer was obvious.

"I had to wait until I was seventeen, didn't I? I couldn't bloody well just do magic and be caught by the ministry. Honestly Pronsie, sometimes it's almost like you don't know anything at all." Sirius finished with a smirk.

"I TOLD you not to call me that!" James yelled in frustration, although he was grinning widely,

"You're such a wanker, PADDY," he finished with a relish.

Sirius had a gleam in his eye that showed he was about to lay out a really, really good comeback.

"Well Jamesie, let me tell you something about wanking, while we're on the subject," he paused to look at James, who was casting a horrified look at him, and he continued.

"You see, hardly of the birds I take a fancy to reject me as well as Lily Evans rejects you," he went on, now earning something like a death glare from his best mate, "and as none of them _ever_ say no to me, I have no need to be a wanker. You, on the other han-"

But he never got around to finishing, because he had made the unfortunate mistake of turning around to look scholarly, the way Remus always did when he was telling them off like the damned prefect he was, and getting the end of a well placed Jelly Legs curse from a very irate James Potter.

* * *

At the very same moment, Remus opened the door to the Potter household to see one of his best friends on the ground, incapable of walking, and the other one standing up looking very self-satisfied, and also laughing his head off.

Slowly, he backed up out of the door, and decided that this time around, he would ring the doorbell.

* * *

**(Lily's POV)**

"LIIIIIIILLYYYYY! OH LILYYYY! Where oh where is my Lilyflower?" came a singsong voice from down the hall. _Oh shit, I mean shoot, here comes Alice. _I mean, don't get me wrong. Alice Prewett is one of my best friends, and I love her, but _bloody hell_ can't she find another best friend at six in the morning?

She's always been an early riser. Why on earth did I ever invite her to stay the summer? When my mother and father told me they would be spending their summer in Florence with Petunia and her wretched boyfriend, I immediately owled her and my two other dorm mates. Why, why, why?

"Because you love me to bits and pieces!" Alice responded joyfully. Oh. I hadn't realized I'd said that out loud. Well it is a bit early. Not thinking clearly, obviously.

I sent her a cold stare. "Alice, where's Marlene and why did you come finding ME when you KNOW that Marlene is also insa- I mean also an early riser?"

"Because, Lilyflower, Marlene is the exact reason I'm here to wake you on this fine morning!" she answered angelically, making it impossible for me to stay angry with her.

Alice Prewett had average features. Long brown hair that went to her ribcage, large brown eyes, and a frame so short that her just-graduated boyfriend of two years, Frank Longbottom, towered a full three heads over her 4'7 frame. She was bubbly and always radiating happiness, which in turn, made her radiate beauty.

"Stop calling me Lilyflower. Black calls me that when he wants to copy my homework," she paused thoughtfully, "or if he's in the mood for shag. No clue why he asks me when he has his fan club following him around."

"Anyway," she continued, "what exactly has Marlene's knickers in a twist? I can hear her banging about her room all the way here." Alice looked at a sleeping figure on the camp bed in the corner of Lily's room.

"Come on, Lils, it's not that bad. Dorcas hasn't heard it, apparently," Alice defended her frazzled friend.

"Dorcas sleeps like the dead," Lily countered, "but you still haven't told me what's got to Marlene."

Alice arched an eyebrow, "Are you that thick, Lily? Her date with Remus, of course. What else could get Marlene bloody Mckinnon so nervous?" the little brunette questioned.

Of course. Remus had asked Marlene out at the end of sixth year after fancying her for so bloody long. They hid behind books, those two. Remus hadn't been overly romantic about it in any way. In fact, he had waited the very last minute, as Marlene had been crossing out of platform 9¾ , in fact. She waited on the other side and told a furiously blushing Remus, yes, of course. Alice, Dorcas, and Lily had been happy for her, Lily especially. In her opinion, if Marlene was to date any of the Mauraders, as they dubbed themselves, it should be Remus.

Lily and Alice jumped on Dorcas' bed together and dragged her to the room Alice and Marlene were sharing. They waltzed in to find Marlene sitting on a pile of rejected clothing and looking as if it were the end of the world.

"I can't find _anything_ to wear!" Marlene wailed to her three best friends, "Remus will see me and decide that he doesn't fancy me anymore," she continued on her impossible train of thought. As Alice went to go comfort her, Lily went to look inside the wardrobe. _This is ridiculous, _thought Lily, as she peered into the empty draws. Lily was correct, Marlene had nothing to worry about. Marlene was very tall, a few inches off six feet, and stunning.

With her long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and the splay of freckles that graced her nose and her nose only, _unlike mine, which are just __**everywhere**__,_ lily mused, she was a knockout. Even without looks that had nearly every boy at Hogwarts after her at any given moment, she was still in. Remus was besotted with her. As far as Lily could see, he fancied her because of her love for reading. And the fact that she had spent her summer before their fifth year campaigning for werewolf rights.

Not that Marlene knew his secret. Lily did, but that was happenstance. She was just extremely observant, and when she questioned Remus on he speculations, he had declared that he trusted her enough to confirm them. Remus was right to put his trust in her. She hadn't told a soul.

She turned to look at her pitiful looking best friend.

"Marlene, pull yourself together! Are you forgetting you have three of the most desireable witches at Hogwarts here to help you with your special day?" she smiled beautifically. Alice rolled her eyes, and Lily knew full well that she had made herself sound like an ad for wedding specialists.

"Come on, Marls, we're going to dress you up so beautifully, Remus won't know what hit him." Marlene sent her a grateful look. She knew full well that there wasn't a boy in Hogwarts (except maybe some of the Slytherins, and even then, it was doubtful) that would reject a date from one of her friends and dormates.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that I have nothi-"

Lily and Alice glared at her. "Shush," they demanded in unison. Alice looked at Marlene like she was crazy.

Dorcas looked up from the spot on the bed where she had fallen back asleep.

"Or, you could roll with the obsession he seems to have with chocolate, and just bring him back here and cover yourself in it and let him mmmphhhhh," she was cut off by Lily's had covering her mouth with her hand and glaring at her. Marlene had turned pale at the suggestion in Dorcas' idea.

Alice and Lily sent a glare to Dorcas to make sure she wouldn't continue speaking, and Lily urged Alice to calm their harried friend. Luckily, Alice had a burst of inspiration.

"Marls, are you insane? You're currently sharing a house with three other girls. We have full closets as well," Alice fervently continued, "I highly doubt, that you won't find _something_ that you think Remus will take a fancy to."

Marlene gaped at her open mouthed, like she was seeing Alice and her wonderful brain in a new light. Alice continued talking.

"…and don't think for a minute that we don't know that you rejected all your clothing because you think Remus wouldn't like it," she finished with a relish. Lily couldn't help but stare too.

Bloody hell, that witch was brilliant.

* * *

Short introductory chapter. As the story gets more in depth, the chapters get longer. Read and review please, feedback is welcome, and wanted.


	2. Chapter 2 That was Interesting

Really fast update, mostly because I have the first five or so chapter written already. Hope you liked the first one enough to read this. Cheers!

No matter how many times i wish at 11:11, i still do not own Harry Potter. And I suppose i never will.

* * *

Chapter Two- That was Interesting

**(Remus' POV)**

_Yes. I am far from nervous. I am not afraid to go on a date with Marlene Mckinnon. Why in the world should I be nervous? I've fancied her for years…and she finally said yes! Or, I finally had the nerve to ask her out. Same thing. I walked into Prongs' house for some advice, and I find him laughing maniacally over Padfoot's limp frame. That seemed like a good sign. Not. Though they really didn't make it much better when I finally got around to asking them how I should win over Marlene completely. They just laughed and said that any lady that didn't like me was off their rocker. So much for advice. I will never fully comprehend how they get the most girls drooling over them than anyone in the whole school. Ridiculous._

**(James' POV)**

_We are so bloody brilliant. Remus is, I suppose. I could kiss him for giving us the idea, if Marlene wouldn't beat the snot out of me. Only kidding. He asked Marlene if Sirius and I could stay at Evans' for the evening while they were out, because he is going to be out with her, and Peter is still in Romania with his mum for a holiday. He says that someone needs to keep Sirius and I in line while he's away. Lily wasn't too thrilled, from what I hear, but Alice and Dorcas were more than happy, and I think Marls might have had something to do with the persuasion more than Sirius' incessant pleas of, "Oh PLEASE oh PLEASE Evans? I swear I'll make it worth your while…" usually followed by a well deserved smack._

**(Lily's POV)**

_Stupid Marlene making me feel all guilty for accidentally turning her hair pink this morning…it turned back in about an hour! She was nearly in tears though…although with Remus' problems with __**fur**__, I doubt that he's about to judge a girl based on the fact it's the wrong color on her head.__Enough of that, anyway. James sodding Potter is coming over to my house, along with his prat of a best mate Sirius sodding Black. Don't get me wrong, they aren't quite as terrible as they used to be in fifth year and a bit of sixth. But still obnoxious prats, all the same. I swear if Sirius hits on me one more time...and James. I honestly don't even think he ever fancied me. I'm just some prize to be won by him, like asking me out is just becoming a habit now. Oh it's going to be a long evening._

_

* * *

_

And so it began. When James and Sirius flooed over to Lily's house, of course everyone was expecting tension. The four girls, however, did not expect bright purple flames to fly out of the ornate marble fire place, clouding the entire room in a heavy, perfumed fog. When the fog cleared, Lily let out a scream that, in James' opinion, would be heard by every human being within a ten mile radius.

The Evans living quarters had been colored entirely purple. Everything. And in the middle of the quickly dissipating mess, stood two dark haired boys, laughing so hard that their faces almost looked purple as well. Next to them stood fair-haired Remus Lupin, looking sheepish at his friends actions. Upon further inspection, Lily realized that James and Sirius were not turning purple due to laughter, but because along with everything else in the room, their skin had been colored a fair shade of violet.

She swiveled around and looked at her three best friends. Their looks of horror sufficed to confirm that her face, in fact, resembled a pale plum. Even without the looks, Dorcas' and Alice's faces and exposed arms told her all she needed to know.

Oddly enough, as she just noticed, Marlene and Remus had been left untouched, and Marlene unabashedly laughed at her friends and two of the Marauders. Lily turned to the two most obnoxious people at Hogwarts, anger filling her green eyes.

"JAMES SODDING POTTER. WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DROVE YOU TO DO THIS?" she screamed at them. Dorcas asked, in a much more polite tone,

"And do tell, why is it that you've left Marls and Remus untouched?"

Lily faced Sirius, who started speaking with a laugh threatening to come out in his voice.

**(Sirius' POV)**

"Dorcas, my dear," his eyes twinkled everso slightly when speaking to the beautiful witch, "do you really think so little of us? As if James and I would _**ever**_ think to ruin the long-awaited first date of Remus Lupin and Marlene Mckinnon," he said, gesturing to the two in question, both of which blushed furiously at the mention of the words, "first date."

Sirius thought the two were being quite ridiculous, if he did say so himself. Sane people did not wait years and years to go out with one another, only to be embarrassed at being declared in public. It was a good thing no one ever asked Sirius exactly what he did say so himself. They knew better than to do _that_ by now.

He left his musings at that point, and at the right moment, apparently. Lily was glaring at dear old Prongsie with a look that always, _always_, meant **fight.** And by the look of Evans' purple face, it was going to be a good one. _Oh, wait. We did that to her. Although I'm quite sure she could have gone purple faced without our help._

**(James' POV)**

_Why did I listen to Padfoot? Why do I ever listen to him? I should have listened to Moony. Why do I ever listen to that mangy twat? Look at her eyes…their turning the color of lit floo powder._

"Evans, your eyes are turning the color of lit floo powder," James pointed out. He started to worry that he said the wrong thing when she took a step forward, looking even angrier, if that was possible.

"Potter," she hissed his surname like it was a dirty word, "how would you know the proper color of floo powder, when you just burnt PURPLE FLAMES all through my SITTING ROOM?" she exclaimed.

"s'not jus – sit…room," James managed to mumble through her fury.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that," Lily's voice had taken a 180 degree turn to a deadly whisper that seemed even more threatening.

"I said, Evans, it's not just your sitting room," he said, carefully enunciating each word, and searching her reaction to his simple sentence. The room went quiet as little Alice Prewett went out to the hall, a small gasp reaching the room the rest stood in.

She came back in and turned to a furious Lily, "Now Lilykins, don't be angry…I'm sure it will all come off with a few _Scrougifies…"_ she choked out doubtfully. Marlene and Remus exchanged a glance.

**(Remus' POV)**

_Why did Prongs not listen to me? I bloody told him that Padfoot was only doing it to impress Dorcas._

He glanced around at the angry crowd of hormonal, armed, seventeen year olds.

"Well now I think it's about time Marlene and I are going, I mean I did have reservations at that restaurant at 7…" he finished, hopefully convincingly. Marlene looked at him quizzically,

"We're going to a restaurant Remus? I thought we agreed on the par- oh!" she realized, catching the look on her date's face, "that's right. Well, it's best that we're off, you lot, so play nicely while Remus and I are out," she smiled knowing she sounded like an overbearing parent. She instantly realized the mistake of her words when she spied Sirius' smirk starting to grow.

"Only if you two _play nicely_ while you're out, kiddies," he said, waggling his eyebrows. Remus raised an eyebrow at him, and Sirius countered with a knowing smile and mouthing _You get her, Moony!_ Remus sent the odd group of mutual friends a pleading smile.

"Please," he politely suggested, "try not to blow the house up while you're here…that goes for both parties."

With that, the young werewolf and his pretty date stepped into the fireplace, and left in a whirlwind of green smoke.

**(Lily's POV)**

Lily turned to James, a look of disgust crossing her face, "And that, Potter, is what flooing is supposed to look like." James simply stared at her trying-to-be-serious-purple-face, and laughed. Lily was altogether disgruntled, and the two black haired Gryffindors barely arrived ten minutes ago.

_It's going to be a long night. _Lily thought to herself.

* * *

Putting the fact that the entire Evans household was now purple, along with its occupants, the night went pleasantly well. After making the two Mauraders swear up and down and on Merlin's grave that they had absolutely no more pranks up their sleeves, Dorcas and Alice welcomed them quite warmly.

There was no doubt about it; James Potter and Sirius Black had killer charm. They did everything right, including bringing a trolley full of Honeydukes sweets, large flagons of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer, three sets of wizard chess (James', Sirius', and Remus, respectively), and four packs of exploding snap.

Things started out tamely enough, to be quite honest. An epic game of wizards chess, in which James showed off his magic by transfiguring the dining room table into a giant chess board. Using the boys' sets, along with Lily's set, they were able to play a team game of chess which ended with a good amount of chess battle carnage littered on the floor.

By midnight, the odd set of five was slightly intoxicated, and trying to build a card house as tall as Sirius, (who was quite tall at his 6'2, if he did say so himself), with the packs of exploding snap. Marlene and Remus came through the fire place about fifteen minutes after they had started, startling Dorcas, and burning hers and Sirius' eyebrows off.

The couple stopped laughing at whatever it was they were laughing at, and looked towards the couch where Alice was sitting between a sleepy, giggly Lily, and James, who was looking slightly alarmed at Lily's behavior, but not exactly sober himself. Remus looked sternly at Lily.

"Lily, I expected better of you," he started, as James sighed at the oncoming lecture, "you were supposed to keep these two in check," gesturing at James and Sirius. James had crossed the room to grow back Sirius' and Dorcas' eyebrows. Lily arched an eyebrow at him.

"Honestly Remus, how stupid do you think I am? I swear I didn't have any of the Firewhiskey. Just a pint or so of Butterbeer," she placated the worried boy. He could be so funny sometimes. She continued on her train of thought that surprised everyone in the room.

"How about you lot stay the night, down here of course? Because I'm not sure we can count on those two to come out at the right fireplace. Plus, they have to turn my house back to its normal color when their less intoxicated. I missed the spell they used when they changed our faces back…." she finished clearly.

It was a resounding, "Merlin, YES," from James that pretty much sealed the deal for them. That, and the fact that Sirius had point blank passed out on the drawing room floor and was now snoring next to an equally knocked out Dorcas. Alice eyed the two suspiciously.

"Aren't they just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" she gushed, in a typical Alice way, "they're so in love with each other and they don't even realize it. Kind of like you and Marls, hey Remus?" she jeered. Marlene blushed lightly and replied, suppressing a laugh, "Well Alice, we can't all have the boy that's interested in us put thousands of candles into the lake spelling our names, now can we?" she paused to look at Alice's scandalized reaction to tainting her most precious memory, "no, that would me Frank's gesture quite unromantic, if I'm not mistaken," she finished, full on beaming now.

Lily decided now was the time for them to get to sleep.

"Why don't we just go upstairs now, girls. Remus and Potter look like they're about to join Black in the realm of unconsciousness. Come to think of it, I am too. Night, all," and with that, she flounced up her purple stairs, Alice and Marlene trailing behind her.

"Well. Can't say that tonight wasn't plain or uninteresting," Remus said to a sleepy looking James.

"Couldn't agree more, Moony, couldn't agree more," he paused, looking bewildered, "now if only I could remember exactly went on tonight," he wondered, collapsing on the couch, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked! Read and Review, dears. It is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3 Steps One and Two

I'll be updating weekly from now on.

Ever noticed how Harry and Hermione have the same first and middle initials? Harry James and Hermione Jean are creations of JK Rowling, not mine.

* * *

Chapter Three- Steps One and Two

The rest of the summer lazed by. The Marauders spent as much time together as possible, trying to find suitable ideas not only for their customary start-of-term feast prank, but also for the train. They never tried pulling anything on the Hogwarts Express before, and wanted to catch everyone off guard on their last train ride to Hogwarts.

Most of the time, they lounged around at James' house because it was the biggest, and because his parents were hardly ever around. None of the Marauders' parents very much appreciated the hailstorm of owls that came to their houses every year. So there they sat in the empty Potter Manor, throwing ideas about.

"What if we ask the house elves to put Engorging potion in the soup?" Peter asked. James shook his head.

"No, no, we did that third year remember? Wish we'd saved that one for something big rather than wasting it on a normal dinner…" he answered. Sirius and Remus briefly discussed the idea of putting some Shrinking Solution into the treacle, but James shot that down too.

"Not everyone will eat it," he murmured, "besides, potions just aren't big enough. We need something that will put us in the bloody book!" he finished, voice rising by the end of his speech. Sirius looked thoughtful at his words.

"I've got it!" Sirius exclaimed, "Here's my plan…"

"Brilliant, Padfoot!"

"Bloody fantastic!"

"Aren't you going to lecture us on the rights and wrongs of this, Moony?" James inquired playfully.

"No way. You're my best mates, and I've always fancied being put into _Hogwarts, a History_ before I graduated," Remus smiled at the thought. Sirius grinned maniacally.

"Well, if we've got approval from Moony, I reckon no one can stop us now!"

* * *

**(James POV)**

_Padfoot can really be bloody brilliant sometimes. His idea works seamlessly from the train to the feast! Now we just have to make sure no one suspects anything on the train, or on the way to the castle._

The four Marauders loaded up their trunks and met at James' house on the September the 1st, ready to be bloody awesome and apparate straight into platform 9 ¾. People would be impressed. It would put on quite the show.

And they would be fooled into a false sense of security, thinking the Marauders had made their big entrance, what more did they need for the train ride?

How very mistaken they would be.

**(Lily's POV)**

Head Girl Lily Evans walked past the barrier between platform nine and ten confidently. _This year is going to be absolutely brilliant, _she thought to herself. She and the Head Boy (whoever it might be, though hopefully not a Slytherin) would work to make the school a better place. A prank free area. A Marauder proof fortress. She was confident in her powers this year. Her badge gleamed on her robes, and her beautiful eagle owl sat in dignified silence atop her cart. They poised for action.

She should have known that it would be much, much more difficult than that. She should have taken into account that dear old Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, would have a very different vision of 7th year from hers.

At exactly 10:45 a.m., the Marauders arrived to board the Hogwart's Express to Hogsmeade Station for the last time. And they made damn sure that everyone noticed, including _her._

Four distinct CRAAACKKKS, each one right after the last, rattled every compartment window and had every owl hooting for their lives. This, accompanied by the massive Technicolor display of fireworks could send Lily Evans on a rant any day.

But today, what really made her upset was what the fireworks spelled.

**WE WILL ALWAYS BE HOGWARTS LEGEND, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT. THIS YEAR'S ENTERTAINMENT WILL, AS ALWAYS, BE PROVIDED BY MESSRS. MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS, WHO ALSO HAS THE PLEASURE OF BEING YOUR NEW HEAD BOY! HAVE A WONDERFUL YEAR **_**FULL**_** OF **_**LEARNING.**_

When the smoke cleared, the four boys boarded the train to tumultuous applause.

They were stopped by a column of fire.

Oh, wait. That was just Lily- Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas laughing hysterically behind her- waiting to tell them off like no other.

* * *

**(Remus' POV)**

_Holy hippogriff, did we get told off by Lily. She was bloody furious! I do feel rather badly about it though. We hadn't even gone on the train and we caused a load of trouble. I wonder how she'll react when we pull our prank on the train…? I better go find Marlene and ask her to tip her off._

**(Sirius' POV)**

_That was bloody amazing! No one, and I mean no one, is going to top that anytime soon. Hey where does Moony think he's off to?_

"Moony, where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" Sirius asked him, with all his usual tact, "we've got to set up phase two of the plan!" he yelled enthusiastically. Remus looked hesitant to answer.

"Well, Padfoot," he said, looking around guiltily, "I was off to find Marlene, have to say hello, you know…" he finished feebly, with a shifty smile. James looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey, I know that look, don't you Wormtail?" Peter nodded, mock glaring at his friend. James nodded at Sirius.

"Tie him up, Padfoot. He's off to go tell Marlene, so that she can tip Lily off," James was smiling by the time he finished, although his smile, Sirius thought, was more evil that caring. Sirius tied the unprotesting werewolf, and then went to go set up the rest of the prank, levitating Remus behind him all the way.

"Remus, Remus, Remus. How could you betray us so? You and Prongsie are so blinded by love that you would actually try and sell us out," Sirius chided while Remus looked abashed.

"Well, technically speaking, Prongs told you to tie me up for trying to sneak around to Marls, so he clearly isn't 'blinded by love,' as you say," at this, Sirius had to discern his friend's quotation marks for himself, because he had tied Moony's arms to his side.

Meanwhile, while Remus and Sirius were going off to one side of the train, James and Peter strolled to the other. Both parties were levitating their trunks in tow. (Well, Remus was levitating Sirius' trunk with his free hand, because Sirius was levitating Remus.)

They got many looks from different compartments, but the students of Hogwarts had long ago learned that asking questions was begging for a dungbomb in your bed. Only the four Gryffindor girls in their year ever dared question them, and even they were not guaranteed a safe pass.

But now, to make sure no one interfered, James sent Peter down to the girls' compartment to stall them if they caught wind of something.

"Wormtail, don't worry, you won't miss anything. We're passing right by! Just make sure that the girls don't see too much before we reach the point of no return. This is going to be the best prank in all of Hogwarts History," James reassured his friend. Wormtail looked hesitantly at him.

"If you're sure now, Prongs. I mean, as long as Lily doesn't hex me like she did last year for stalling at the end of the year feast…" he looked genuinely terrified for his safety. James sighed.

"I swear to you, Lily will not curse you today," he stated with conviction, and under his breath, "and if she does, I swear I'll find the counterjinx."

**(Remus' POV)**

Peter left to walk down to the girls compartment, which stood in the middle of the train. He got there only to find a bound and gagged Remus sitting outside of the girls' compartment, with the words 'SIRIUS BLACK WAS HERE' spelled in glittering red and gold letters across his forehead. A scowl graced his otherwise clear face, and his eyes clealy said 'untie me and let me kill Padfoot, please.' _Ever the polite one, _Remus mused about himself.

**(Sirius' POV)**

_Well, I'll admit, it's not exactly a prank, but it's a huge stunt. People will remember this. No one pulls this stuff on the train. Don't want to get their wands dirty, I suppose._

Sirius took a quill out of his trunk, and transfigured it into a javelin. He then held up his wand again, and transfigured his trunk into a horse.

On the other side of the train, James did the same.

James' pocket got hot for a second and he pulled the mirror Sirius had given him.

"Ready, Prongsie?" Sirius' reflection teased.

"Oh Paddie, I was _born_ ready."

**(Remus' POV)**

_Any second now. It's nearly twelve thirty already. Oh Merlin, they are going to get into so much trouble. And here Dumbledore was thinking making Prongs Headboy would be good for him._

That's when he heard it. Galloping. He and Peter scrambled into the nearest compartment, which turned out to be empty. He opened the window facing the aisle, and saw with a small amount of gratification that all the other compartments had done the same, including the girls on the other side. _Well, I am a Marauder at heart. _He smiled sheepishly at Marlene, who beamed back. Dorcas looked about ready to burst with happiness. No doubt Sirius had stopped to tell her and probably snog a bit.

He then saw his two friends, on the backs of the source of the galloping. Going at each other with javelins. At the last minute, they took out their wands and both yelled at the top of their lungs, PROTEGO!

The two best friends bounced off each other, the horses turning back into trunks which landed with a thunderous crash, and the javelins turning back into quills. There was an amazing amount of applause, and even Remus couldn't help but go outside and bow and clap with his three insane friends. Sirius was grinning madly.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU. WE'LL BE HERE ALL YEAR!" he roared to the clapping crowd.

And to think, they hadn't even put step three, their customary start-of-term-feast prank, into action.

_This year is going to be wonderful, _Remus thought, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4 The Last Start of Term Feast

Chapter Four! I'm terrible at updating. I swear i'll get better at it soon! Summer is just so hectic. I like this one though! Cheers!

* * *

The Last Start of Term Feast

Lilly couldn't believe her eyes. Sirius and James were _**jousting**_ of all things. In the train. On transfigured trunks. And the morons around them were _cheering for them?_ Have they all descended into madness? She turned to Dorcas, who was having a difficult time concealing her laughter, stealing glances both out in the train corridor, and back to Lily, who was positively seething. Dorcas seemed to be searching for the words to calm Lily down.

"What just happened?" she finally settled on saying. This, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. Lily's green eyes turned to her friend, silently surveying her, as if checking for brain damage. After seeing that Dorcas was apparently healthy, the bright green eyes narrowed and turned dark. Alice and Marlene exchanged glances.

"Here we go," they muttered to each other.

"What just happened?" Lily whispered, her voice deadly, "What just _happened?"_ she continued, her voice starting to rise, "I'll tell you what _happened,_ Dorcas, my dear. Your MORON boyfriend and my GIT stalker just BLOODY JOUSTED in the MIDDLE OF THE SODDING HOGWARTS EXPRESS, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED," she yelled. "I SWEAR THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL DEAL WITH THIS! I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO MCGONAGALL WHEN WE GET TO THE CASTLE! I'M GOING TO FEED JAMES _SODDING_ POTTER TO THE GIANT SQUID! WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE IS HE SETTING FOR THE FIRST YEARS, BEING HEADBOY LIKE THIS?" By this time, people from outside the compartment gathered outside the window, eager to see an example of Lily's famous temper. These people happened to include moron boyfriend and prat stalker. Sirius listened to the shouting on the inside intently.

"I'm not Dorcas' boyfriend," he said, frowning slightly. James couldn't tell if he frowned because he wished he was, or because he had been mislabeled as someone's boyfriend. James turned to his best friend with an incredulous look in his eyes.

"That's what's bothering you about this? That Lily called you Dorcas' boyfriend?" James asked his friend doubtfully. "Did you miss the entire part where she said she was going straight to Mcgonagall?"

Sirius snorted.

"Prongsie, are you going soft on me? If we weren't afraid of McGonagall our first year, why would we be now, when she's grown oh-so-fond of us?" Sirius challenged. Remus stared dumbfounded at his two friends. He had forgotten entirely that Prongs was now Headboy, and he should be setting a good example for the younger students. Not that Remus thought he would be doing any better, if Dumbledore had appointed _him_ as Headboy. Peter took a glance at James' and Sirius' face, and gave a look of resignation to a thoughtful Remus. At times like these, it was best to have Prongs and Padfoot sort it out themselves. James opened his mouth, having thought of a good response to Sirius' taunt.

"Padfoot, you know Evans was just starting to not hate me, because of our mutual friends, see," James gestured to Remus and Sirius, referring to the fact that the two were seeing the two from Lily's brood. "It won't do to have her hating me this year, Padfoot," he implored, "this is our last year, and I don't much fancy spending it with her seething at me for our brilliant pranks," he finished.

Remus stared at his friend. What had happened to the James Potter he knew? Had he actually matured? Remus made a mental note to tell Marlene, so that she could drop a few hints to Lily. Sirius made a face when he picked up on what James implied in his answer.

"No sodding way are you backing out of the prank business now, Prongs. It's our last bloody year at Hogwarts! You can't tell me you'd rather sit around playing lapdog," at this, he paused and barked a loud laugh, "to Lily! That's not even a job _I _would go for, mate." James looked thoughtful at Sirius' words.

"You know Paddie, I reckon you're right. I mean, if Evans won't like me for who I am, how will she stick with me? Seventh year goes as planned. It's time to start setting up for the feast," said James, with a manic glint in his eye. Remus recognized it. It was determination, brilliance, and insanity all rolled into one.

It was terrifying. A look no Headboy had before James Potter, Remus was sure of it.

* * *

The train arrived at Hogsmeade Station without a hitch. All the student aboard had been expecting more mayhem on the train, maybe another fireworks display, but were sadly disappointed. In all fairness, the Marauders thought they did deserve something of a break, seeing as they already pulled two spectacular pranks before the Express even got to the station. But alas, the entire school, some having experienced six years of magical mayhem before, had rather high expectations of the Four.

High, but not altogether unrealistic.

Sirius appraised the crowd as they stepped off the train. He was the tallest of the four, followed by Remus, James, and Peter respectively. He could tell that they had lulled the now hungry students (well, he was rather hungry himself, but that would have to wait a few moments), into a false sense of security. Though they knew that peace would not last long, at least while they were at Hogwarts, most only had thoughts for the upcoming feast. Sirius himself actually thought they (the Marauders, that is) had excellent timing when it came right down to it.

People needed laughs and non violent, if not innocent, mayhem. With Moldy Voldy out in the open, there was nothing more reassuring that finding everything back to normal in school. Most people, Sirius thought, probably felt safer at Hogwarts, even with the Four walking around ready to pelt you with stink pellets or dungbombs at any given moment of the day or night.

But anyway, back to his reconnaissance mission. His three best friends looked quite alarmed, and he imagined that it was because he looked deep in thought for a change. He finally spoke, not missing the breath that James had been holding in.

"It looks pretty far and clear," he stated, "I think we were able to lure them into a false sense of security…which should make this even better than we planned for!" he finished in an excited whisper.

The Marauders walked into the Great Hall surreptitiously, an unusual occurrence, Lily thought. Usually they were guffawing and yelling and hexing people they didn't like using non verbal, which, though she didn't want to admit it, was pretty advanced if they could use it for nearly every hex they could think of. It only was not funny when she, Alice, Marlene, or Dorcas were at the receiving end of something stupid like sodding _Levicorpus _or one of their color changing jinxes. These were particularly nasty, since you never knew what was going to change colors.

She and the other girls sat down on the right side of the table, nearer to the front of the Hall.

"Wonder what they're up to?" Dorcas said, a little terror in her deep brown eyes. "Look a bit smug, don't they?" she voiced her worry. For the girls, that was enough said. The four boys sitting in the middle of the table did indeed look smug, and a smug Marauder was not something you wanted to be around for more than a few seconds, for fear of your sanity.

"Oh, quite worrying, Dorcas," Marlene comforted her, "they wouldn't dare trying anything today, not after the spectacle they created on the platform and the train," she said. She didn't sound too confident, and Lily and Alice thought that maybe by "they" she thought of Remus, who would most likely be the one opposed to any more trouble. Alice looked thoughtful for a second.

"You know, Marls, I reckon Dorcas has a reason to be worried. They haven't missed a start of term feast prank. Ever. You know that," she reminded the three other girls. "But, shhh, quite enough worrying for the time being. We needn't miss the sorting, it will be our very last!" she said, excitedly.

Mcgonagall took out the scroll of parchment that was the list of this year's first years, and the four girls joined the rest of the Hall in their silence, sitting under the hazy night sky.

James and Remus were beside themselves in excitement. James was understandable, because he was always that way before a prank, the other two thought. But Remus? _Well,_ Sirius mused,_ he did manage to pull it off. And James is always excited. It was his bloody brilliant idea after all. Bloody bastard._ He thought affectionately,_ wish I had thought of it. Brilliant though._ They couldn't believe no one had noticed they were missing for the first few minutes of sitting in the Hall. Though, as Sirius said earlier, everyone's mind was encumbered by food, luckily enough.

"The sorting's starting," Peter murmured to his friends, and at that, they quieted down. Still, quite unusual to all the people sitting next to them. Oh well, they'll find out soon enough, James thought deviously. The hat burst into song.

_Usually I speak of the four_

_Houses that you are sent,_

_But this year to a different four_

_Are my wise words being lent,_

_Whatever you may call them,_

_You do know the Marauders,_

_Those from whom the legends stem_

_Black, Pettigrew, Lupin and Potter_

_Smarter, older, wiser, better_

_They come for their seventh year_

_This is no small attention getter_

_Obviously they have no fear_

_Only one goal do these four have_

_That they go __out in style,_

_For them to have some extra laughs_

_They will go the extra mile._

_You've heard it first, all from me,_

_On the joke I've let you in,_

_Heed my warning and you shall see,_

_Let the sorting now begin._

There was shock all over the hall. Mcgonagall looked scandalized that four school boys had slipped the attention of Albus Dumbledore and somehow managed to ask the hat if he would sing their song. Dumbledore, however, started to chuckle, and that was all it took. The rest of the Hall was in an uproar, and the four in question stood up on their house table proudly, and bowed to the clapping crowd. Their Head of House made a beeline toward them.

"BLACK! POTTER! LUPIN! PETTIGREW! THREE DAYS DETENTION! OF ALL THE THINGS YOU HAVE EVER PULLED…" she yelled. She was still yelling, but Sirius and James were too elated to care. Her yelling only confirmed to the rest of the entire school that it had, indeed been the Four Marauders who charmed the hat, literally and figuratively, into singing their song. This wasn't some mad tribute made by Dumbledore. This idea and it's delivery belonged solely to James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. With three spectacular pranks in one day, it was already shaping up to be a brilliant year.

* * *

Alice, Marlene, and Dorcas watched a short girl with auburn hair pace back and forth across the room. _She does not look happy,_ Alice thought. There was no way she was going to approach her though, not after what she did to Sirius when he asked her what she thought of the sorting hat's song.

TWENTY MINUTES AGO

_A skipping (SKIPPING? Alice and Dorcas thought to themselves)Sirius Black stopped short at the end of the table where the four girls were sitting, right after the hat's absurd song._

"_Hey Lilypop, what did you think of the hat's, ah, change of tune?" he asked, grinning so broadly that Dorcas was surprised his face didn't contort in pain. Lily's three friends shot their heads immediately towards Lily to see her reaction not only to the brilliant –though they would never tell her they thought that- prank, but also to Sirius' ridiculous nickname. That boy was asking for a deathwish. The look in Lily's eyes was clear, that the only thing that would have made her angrier, was if James had been the one to ask her in that manner. All the same, she glared at Sirius._

"_Are you looking for a deathwish, Black?" she asked him icily, taking out her wand, lightning quick, and pointing it in between his eyes. For some reason, he didn't even look a little bit worried. Foolish of him._

"_Ah, Lily, don't lose your temper with me now," he teased. Marlene could already tell that Sirius was going, no, FALLING, down a slippery slope. The look on his face clearly said that he was not about to back down. Matched with the look of pure anger on Lily's, and she knew the boy was going to be cursed. Still, Sirius continued._

"_I know, I know, there's nothing you would like better than to take that wand, stun me, and have your way with me, but-" he never finished the thought. There was a bang, a flash of light, and a lot of billowing smoke that, when it cleared, revealed a struggling Sirius Black tied up, inside of a cage, with a gag in his mouth. The hall erupted with laughter immediately. They knew that Sirius probably deserved exactly what he got._

"_EVANS! I would expect these things from the boys, but CERTAINLY not from the HEADGIRL!" a very irate Professor McGonagall yelled. She had had just about enough for tonight. The three girls knew that their friend was in trouble, and she was not likely going to be too fond of the punishment._

"_DETENTION! WITH THE OTHER FOUR! As if the younger students need to see their Headboy and Headgirl pull such antics on their first night!" she finished yelling._

_Lily looked with disbelief and Sirius, who was howling with laughter from inside of his cage, binding and gag suddenly gone, and a shy looking James Potter standing with his wand outstretched._

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

No, Alice was not going to approach her friend right now. But, if tonight was any indication, this year was going to be absolutely brilliant.

* * *

Review much appreciated! good, bad, hate it? tell me!


End file.
